Field of the Invention
Some embodiments relate generally to prostheses and, more particularly, to a prosthesis having an adapter.
Related Art
For persons who cannot benefit from traditional acoustic hearing aids, there are other types of commercially available hearing prostheses such as, for example, bone conduction hearing prostheses (commonly referred to as “bone conduction devices”). Bone conduction devices mechanically transmit sound information to a recipient's cochlea by transferring vibrations to a person's skull. This enables the hearing prosthesis to be effective regardless of whether there is disease or damage in the middle ear.
Traditionally, bone conduction devices transfer vibrations from an external vibrator to the skull through a bone conduction implant that penetrates the skin and is physically attached to both the vibrator and the skull. Typically, the external vibrator is connected to the percutaneous bone conduction implant located behind the outer ear facilitating the efficient transfer of sound via the skull to the cochlea. The bone conduction implant connecting the vibrator to the skull generally comprises two components: a bone attachment piece (e.g., bone fixture/fixture) that is attached or implanted directly to the skull, and a skin penetrating piece attached to the bone attachment piece, commonly referred to as an abutment.